thefearmythosfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:JⓍKER/My New Ideas for my next major storyline after "ALICE" is over
William Robin "The Hood" Scarlet A robin hood based "ARROW" ripoff. First part of the story will take place durring the alice storyline. the seconed part after. Will fight ageinst the caterpillar, the timberwolves,and the archangel. and BLACK JOKER . Samantha Rose Scarlet William's sister. Is one of the few people keeping the secret that will is "The Hood". Based on "red riding hood". Is being followed by the black dog, and a psycho known as "Wolf". Wolf Wolf is a psychotic, eccentric drug dealer. HE appears to be the leader of the local chapter of the "Twin-Triangles Gang", but may also be a servant of the black dog. He is working with the caterpillar and Dr.Ray Venn to polute the water system with "mimsy",and spread the black plague. based on the big abd wolf, brother Blood from CW's ARROW, and The Count from CW's ARROW.. The Caterpillar (كاتربيلر){Pronounced: Yasoora] The Caterpillar is a terrorist working with the Twin Triangles and Dr.Raven to spread the black plague across america. as no affiliation, and is unaware that he is being used by fear servant to acccomplish their goals. he thinks he's useing them. He likes to asks riddles and present paradoxes. He has a question mark tatooed on his torso. He smokes a hooka. He si absed on the caterpillar from lewis carrol's books. He is also based on the riddler, and Ra's Al Ghul. Mayor Jefferson The mayor of denver. Is hated by all because he was unable to fufill his promisses. Just wants to make everything better, but doesn't know how. Is willing to strike a deal with the JOKER in order to help the city. Based on jafar from Aladin, most nteably the version from team starkid's "Twisted". Allan Allan is a thief, an orphan, and a f*cking asshat. He steals whatever the hell he wants, and doesn't respect anyone. He has apperently gotten several women pregnant. He attempts to get wishes from JOKER, and gets in the way of Jefferson. Based on Aladdin, most noteably, the version from teamstarkid's "Twisted". He ends up getting turned into a frog by JOKER. (and eventually hit by a car). JOKER The JOKER is a magical being wo can grant any wish, but skews with them to cause chaos and give huimself a laugh. He appears to be the same JOKER from "The Runner's Guide To The Multiverse" but is more like the Jack-Of-All. Won't explain because that would be spoilers for "runners Guide". NO SPOILERS!!! He takes the role of rumple stiltsken, ursela the sea witch, the genie from aladdin, and Dr.Faciller form princess and the frog. Sara Snowden A snow white character. Not sure what I'll do with this, but It'll have something to do with Mother Of Snakes. "Mirror, Mirror". Also will have something to do with the JOKER apple. The one thats the logo for "Runner's Guide". She has seven cats, named after the seven sins. Ariel Idk. Some little mermaid based thing involving JOKER as ursulla. Harley the Puppeteere and Giggling Nick Harley the puppeteere is an AU interpritation of the wooden grl. She is named after Harley Quinn from batman, as a referance to her rapture variant "The Harlequin". Giggling Nick is an AU version of the Jester.He is "The Composer" brought back from the dead as a puppet. He is made to resemble the joker from batman. he uses razor sharp playing cards as weapons. He is an enemy of Robin The Hood. Belle "The Beast" Named after the story "Beuty and The Beast". Based on Poison Ivy. She is a scociopathic killer who seduces men nad kills them with cyanide lipstick. A litteral "kiss of death". The then paints "666" on their body with lipstick. She will get killed by Robin The Hood.. Dr.Raymond Venn PhD A.K.A. The Raven Based on the scarecrow from batman. Dr.Ray Venn is a psychologist, and the head of a "Correctional Facility For Wayward Youth", which is just a mental asylum with a fancy name. He is a servant of Plague Doctor, and is working with the twin triangles and Yasoora to poison the city with the black death. He is eventually killed by Robin The Hood. Dr.Maxwell Edison DDS A character that I have no idea what to do with yet. He is named after a beetles song called "Maxwell's Silver Hammer" and is based on Orin scrivello DDS from little shop of horrors. is a Maenad and will probably get killed by Robin Hood. Category:Blog posts